Better Off Fading
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Severus/Petunia. Once upon a time, Severus fell in love with Petunia. And she said no. He wished he didn't have so many regrets.


**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Notable Witches and Wizards  
Task #11: Write about a dark witch or wizard having a relationship (platonic or romantic) with a Muggle.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frogs  
Yaxley - Silver - Your story must focus on the time that Voldemort had control of the Ministry.

 **Better Off Fading**

xXx

Severus knew what was happening. And he knew his role in it. It didn't make him stop regretting the part he played, but he couldn't change the past.

Voldemort was in charge of the Ministry of Magic. Not only were the Half-bloods and Muggle-borns in trouble, but Severus knew Muggles were in danger as well. And the Muggles that were in the most danger were the ones that knew about the magical world because of magical family members, especially the muggle relatives of Voldemort's number one enemy: Harry Potter.

Severus thought about Vernon Dursley. The fat whale of a man was an abusive drunk, no better than Severus' own father had been. Frankly, the world would be better off without him. And Dudley Dursley was only the bully that he was because he learned from the best. Still, he didn't deserve death, not before he had the chance to redeem himself.

His mind then went to Petunia Dursley. His heart yearned for the girl he had once fallen in love with. Most people thought the only Evans he had ever loved was Lily, but they would be wrong.

From a young age, Severus had understood Lily would never return his feelings, so he had turned his attention to the other Evans daughter. She might have not been as striking as Lily and not having magic was a downside, but Severus still found his heart racing at the thought of her. When he went to the Evans' house during the summer breaks, his palms grew sweaty at the thought of seeing Petunia in her long blue flowery dress.

She wasn't perfect, far from it, but he fell in love with her, flaws and all. He thought she'd be receptive because he caught her staring at him more than one time.

Still, when he confessed his feelings, things didn't go his way.

X

 _"Petunia?"_

 _"What do you want, Snape?" Petunia asked, not taking her eyes off of the words of her book as she lounged lazily in the garden in her front yard._

 _"Um, I just wanted to say you looked pretty today."_

 _That got Petunia's attention, and she closed the book, giving Severus her focus. "Excuse me? What do you mean by that?"_

 _"It's a compliment. I mean what I said. You look pretty today."_

 _She furrowed her brow. "What's your angle?"_

 _Severus opened his mouth and then closed it. How could a simple compliment be going so wrong? "I have no angle. I'm telling you the truth. I think you look pretty today."_

 _Petunia didn't smile. She didn't blush. She didn't do anything that indicated that she enjoyed his praise. "Uh huh. Sure you do." She said it in a way that made Severus believe that she didn't think he was telling the truth._

 _He nervously scratched the back of his head. "In fact, if I'm being perfectly honest, I think you look pretty every day."_

 _"What is with you?"_

 _He knew his cheeks must have been red. "Nothing is with me. I think you look pretty, and I like you. A lot. I would really like to spend more time with you." He hoped she understood what he was getting at with his subtle words._

 _Thankfully, Petunia did. Unthankfully, she wasn't interested. "I'm dating someone. A Muggle. A nice, normal, non-magical boy. And there is no way I would choose you and freakish magic over him and a normal life. Leave me alone."_

 _With slumped shoulders and a broken heart, Severus went into the house to find Lily. He really thought she would have been receptive to him. He must have read the signals wrong._

X

Severus had been rejected by everyone he had fallen in love with. Lily hadn't actually rejected him, but she would have he had made his feelings known. Petunia had chosen a Muggle over him. No one wanted him. No one except the Slytherins and the rising Dark Lord. They valued him for his brain and skills. They wanted him. It seemed like such an easy decision to make. If he followed the dark path laid out before him, he would be honored and respected.

Unfortunately, way too late, he figured out he would have been better off fading into obscurity.

He stood across the street from the all-too-normal house. He knew the Dursleys would soon be moving. The Order was forcing them to go into hiding for their own protection. The front porch light came on and a lone figure opened the door and stepped out onto the doorstep.

His breath caught at the sight of a face he hadn't seen in so long.

She hugged herself, the night chill getting to her. His yearned to say a warming charm for her comfort but knew she wouldn't appreciate the gesture.

Severus stood still as she marched across the street. When they stood only a few inches away from each other, Severus couldn't stop the small, bittersweet smile from twisting his lips. "You still look so pretty, Petunia."

"Snape, what are you doing here?"

"I know you're going into hiding. I wanted to see you one last time because I may not get to see you again."

"Why?"

Severus looked down at the ground. Why indeed? He took a risk coming here. Voldemort or one of the other Death Eaters could have easily followed him. He could have led them straight to Petunia. Severus was careful; he was always careful, but he could have still made a fatal mistake. "Years ago, I gave you my heart. Or I did as much as I could when it came to telling you how I felt. And you said no. I made mistakes since then. Mistakes I'll never be able to take back. But I don't think it was a mistake falling in love with you. I just wish I handled your rejection better."

"You were honest when you said you wanted to spend time with me? You were honest when you said you thought I was pretty?"

Severus quickly looked at her again. "Of course. Even now, you think I was lying?"

"I knew you loved Lily."

"I did, once upon a time, but feelings change sometimes. I wish I had been able to get over you as easily as I got over Lily."

Petunia tilted her head slightly. He saw the hesitation in her eyes, but then she said it. "I liked you too."

"So I wasn't wrong."

She shook her head. "And although I love Dudley, I sometimes wish I had chosen you instead of Vernon. I might have been happier. _Harry_ might have been happier."

Severus sighed. "It's too late now. We both have to live with the consequences of our choices."

Petunia reached out and took his hand. "Will I see you again?"

If Severus was nothing else, he could at least say he was truthful when it counted. "I doubt it." He squeezed the soft hand. "Be safe, Petunia."

"You too, Snape."

And with a final look, he dropped her hand, took a step back, and disappeared with a crack of Apparition. He had a war to fight.

xXx

(word count: 1,187)


End file.
